solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
House Eastbow
Despite being one of the oldest Houses that still exist to this day, many within the Highborn Gardens do not recognize them as such. However, they are well-respected among those dealing who deal with maritime, scientific and sometimes even arcane affairs, due to the wide array of research and development the House partakes in. Unsurprisingly, the focus of House Eastbows lies in improving and inventing technology through both mundane and arcane means. History House Eastbow traces its lineage back to a family of middle-class shipbuilders living in a small port town on the eastern side of the Goldensea. When Alenthylian officials decided to colonize the newly discovered continent of Granthel around 3E 390 , the family was approached to assist in its settlement. For years, the Eastbows spent their days facilitating trade between the colony and mainland Alenthyl, with more and more of their operations moving to the island continent over time. When the Arcane Society made the decision to secede from Alenthyl, the Eastbows chose to remain in Granthel rather than return to their old home. In return for this loyalty and their previous services to the colony, Alain Wrenne himself elevated the Eastbow family to nobility. Choosing a ship’s wheel and a serpent as their sigil, they vowed to continue their ancestral trade and pacify the dangerous waters surrounding the continent. As time passed and more shipwrights and foreign traders popped up to compete with, the family lost interest in the simple trade of shipbuilding. Instead, they would come to focus on research and development of technology. Naval technology in particular is something the Eastbows are renowned for, perhaps owing to their unwillingness to fully let the maritime business slip from their grasp. In 3E 897, the family suddenly began allocating significant amounts of resources to better understanding the Arcane in all its forms. Nobody quite knows why, but rumors about a connection to the Arcane Society, the Light’s Whisper or even more obscure groups affiliated with magic have been circulating throughout the Highborn Gardens ever since. House Eastbow also became more reclusive, often failing to show for feasts and festivals they were invited to. Marriages with other noble houses also became less commonplace, with the family instead choosing to marry their children to Gifted individuals of respectable social standing. As a result, the number of heirs within the Eastbow family each generation is significantly smaller than in other houses. During the massacre of 3E 1190, only a few members of the House were in the Gardens. Instead of trying to assist, they sought places of safety, escaping the terrible events that transpired with little more than a few scratches. The servants and guards protecting the family estate were not as fortunate though, being mercilessly slaughtered as the house was sacked completely. Significance Despite their loss of standing among much of the nobility, the Eastbow name is still well-respected within several sectors of the Granthelian economy and scientific circles. Many of Granthel’s advancements in shipbuilding and naval warfare can be traced back to the Eastbows, making them largely responsible for the famous hull strength that makes Granthelian vessels more likely to survive an encounter with a Kraken than any other ship in Aevonhold, save for Elten airships. Due to their contributions to the Granthelian navy, House Eastbow possesses a royal decree allowing them to operate a number of military vessels under the Shorewatch Merchant Marine company. Members of House Eastbow commonly divide themselves over three branches. The first of these is theoretical science, where bright ideas and entire books find their origin. The second entails the application of knowledge, creating and improving the inventions the House has earned its fame with. Finally, there is a position within or closely affiliated with the Arcane Society for any Gifted individual who wishes to dedicate their life to magic. Relationships House Eastbow does not involve itself in the politics of the Highborn Gardens more than it has to, leading to neutral or ailing relations with most other Houses. There is some degree of sympathy between the Eastbows, Winthrops and the Cottinghams though, as they all share the same status of outcasts within Highborn society. The sole house on good terms with House Eastbow is House Prastirt. The two houses have had ties for centuries, though more for personal gain than out of mutual respect. The Eastbows provide the Prastirts with cutting-edge technology and vessels for their Shorewatch Marine Merchant company, while the Prastirts provide private security and large sums of money House Eastbow uses to fund its scientific endeavors. Notable Members * Ennis Eastbow, official Patriarch of the House. Generally regarded as incompetent when it comes to leading the house, being very reliant on advice to avoid making a fool of himself. Mostly keeps to his research into the Arcane. ** His wife, Gabriella Prastirt. An intelligent woman, Gabriella’s wit is her greatest weapon. She likes to speak her mind, and is known to be very influential with her husband. * Ethaniel Eastbow, de-facto Patriarch of the house and son of Ennis. Charismatic and still in his prime, Ethaniel has quickly become the new face of House Eastbow at the expense of his father, despite being without the Gift. ** His wife, Ardella Riswell. A kind woman from a small family of mages. Mostly keeps to herself and her books in order to avoid getting in her husband’s way. * Gabriel Eastbow, firstborn son of Ethaniel. A young and handsome mage with the ambition of his father, already heavily involved in the prestigious research area of fusing magic and technology. * Catherine Eastbow, daughter of Ethaniel. A Gifted girl who went missing at an early age, and is presumed dead by her family. * Adam Eastbow, third-born son of Ethaniel. Unlike his siblings, Adam does not have the Gift and thus was given a more culture-oriented education instead of a scientific one. * Elton Eastbow, brother of Ennis Eastbow. A fat, old man who is the only person in the family to regularly attend feasts and festivals. He represents House Eastbow during those events, for better or worse. Rumor has it he is a fairly decent singer, too. ** His first wife, Odette Longhorn. An Alenthylian woman who married Elton in secret, despite warnings from Ennis. Found dead in her bed one day with a poisoned glass of wine sitting on her table. ** His second wife, Cornelia Griffin. A young woman from a relatively poor family of mages. The age difference between Cornelia and her husband is a frequent subject of gossip at gatherings of nobility. ** Lester Eastbow, son of Elton and Cornelia. Has a fondness for science, alchemy in particular, but has been appointed as Ethaniel’s errand boy instead of being given the opportunity to properly study. Category:Families